Are you worth my time?
by The Goddess Sabelina
Summary: Tsuchi has led her squad to protect Rukongai for as long as she could fight. When her squad is captured by the Seireitei, she must either win the battle or join the Court Guard Squads. Her fight against Zaraki Kenpachi is something that she did not expect to find so exhilarating and this time: she wouldn't mind being captured. Zaraki/OC. Rated M for swearing and sexual themes.


This is a rewrite of one of my earlier one shots, so if it seems familiar you might have read the first iteration.

This one-shot does have a lot of swearing and sexual banter so steer clear if it's not your particular cup of tea

Otherwise, thank you for reading and enjoy!

* * *

She sat on the roof of a building, an idle leg dangling over the edges of the clay tiles as she sighed in boredom. Her bent leg supported a fidgeting arm and with another bored sigh she looked up at the sky.

It had been slow recently and so hot. The heat had gotten to her more than the boredom, even with her only wearing her chest bindings and red hakama. Sweat trickled down her back but she ignored the itchy feeling of the wet bindings irritating her skin. Even her thin arm length gloves were driving her crazy, and she had actually unwrapped her arm bindings for a change.

"Tsuchi!" Her name roused her from her heat induced stupor and she lazily turned to the voice calling her. Dosu stood on the road below her perch. "I can't find half of our men. Maybe more."

"They're probably in a cave somewhere avoiding this heat. Hell, I should probably do the same." With a languid stretch she stood from her vigil. "Nothing is happening anywhere. Everyone is too hot to do stupid shit."

"It's just odd that we haven't heard back from Zaku either." Tsuchi rolled her eyes at the worry displayed by her vice-captain.

"Look Mom, he's fine. Maybe he's out finally getting laid. Fucker needs it."

"Your preoccupation with dicks aside," the fact he glossed over it had her eyebrows rising in amusement, "I'm worried."

"Fine, fine." She readjusted the samurai sword at her hip and leapt to the ground, landing lightly on her toes. "But if I see his bare ass I'm out. I already see enough of you guys. Gotta leave some to my imagination." Her companion threw her a waterskin with an amused smile. Both started leaping down the dusty road towards the cave most of their gang used on their days off.

"You're our captain, Tsuchi-taicho. That means you have to know all of us. Intimately." She took a swig of the water and poured more over her black hair to gain some sort of relief from the intense sun.

"Now who has the dick fascination." Both jumped onto the nearest roof, the familiar course keeping them on the right track. They ran down the roof and continued to jump from roof to roof as the houses became closer together.

"Hey you thought of dicks. I was just thinking of ass. Which happens to be better than dick anyway."

"How the hell did I let a biased asshole like you become my second in command?" She tossed the water skin back at Dosu and he caught it and pocketed it back into his belt.

"Because I deal with your temper tantrums and no one else can stand your mouth for long without you adjusting their thought process for them." Tsuchi snorted with delight.

"Good times. Just because they think a woman's gotta be demure doesn't mean I'm gonna be one of those precious pale princesses," she stated with a smirk.

"That's a fucking image. You in a kimono being a submissive wife." The two caught each other's eyes and burst out laughing at the ridiculous notion.

"Shit, man. Maybe that's why I died and came to the Soul Society. Much better than being something I'm not."

"Better be glad that you don't have memories from your past life then. It'd give you nightmares to submit to a man," Dosu teased.

"Oi!" Tushi protested. "First ain't no-one remember their previous lives. Second, I'll submit to a man when he proves he's worth submitting to. Just can't find any good ones these days. Bet they drafted all the good ones to the Seireitei."

"Pity we all failed out of the academy, huh?"

"Like we gave a shit," Tsuchi fired back. "To be fair I was a little fuckface when I was a kid but damn those guys were irritating. Rules this, rules that. Seireitei's like a palace. Ain't worth dealing with the court system inside and political shit. We should just be keeping our people safe. Defeating hollows. That's what Shinigami are _supposed_ to be doing."

"Yeah, yeah, down girl." Dosu had heard the spiel before and knew that when his captain got going, her tirade would last for hours without end. Then again, that's why he followed her. She was passionate, doing what needed to be done for the common people. Most of her gang she had saved or had saved someone of their immediate family and were indebted to her for it.

"Don't give me that lip, boy. You're the worry wart that came all the way out here to drag me out for some of our boys in a whorehouse."

"And I'll be happy when I know they're just balls deep inside a woman instead of captured or something else."

Tsuchi's blue eyes slid over to her companion as he leapt from roof to roof beside her.

"What do you mean?" Her tone was serious for a change and Dosu responded in kind.

"There's just something wrong. I sense it. I can't tell you what, where, or why. But something isn't right." As much as she teased that Dosu was a worrywart his instincts were usually good about finding traps and traitors.

"Have you heard anything?"

"Just rumors. Seireitei has been outsourcing for more Shinigami. There's been more of them in the streets looking for anyone with spirit power. This district was actually rumored to have a sweep next as well." Dosu had a spy network larger than she could comprehend and most of his information came in handy in dodging the draft, so to speak.

"Why would they need more Shinigami? There's not a war?" she asked with dread. The last war with the Quincy had destroyed most of her home, which is why she had come to be an orphan.

"No, nothing that I have heard. They are just looking for reasons I can't find out."

Tsuchi made a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat as she thought, and landed beside her vice-captain on the ground. The cave was before them and Tsuchi flared her spirit power once in warning. "I swear if those fuckers are naked…" she trailed off and Dosu instinctively turned his body away from her.

Dosu wasn't stupid and he'd seen the lethality of her fascination of dicks when Tsuchi was angry and involved. Many a man had fallen in pain and tears when they irritated her.

Which…just happened to be often enough to leave him with a Pavlovian response.

Tsuchi entered the cave and to her surprise not a one of her squad was inside enjoying the cool waters of the natural spring within. Normally it wouldn't have been odd, but on a day like today, where the sun was hot and the stillness of the air oppressive? There would be at least one.

"Shit," she swore in resignation. Rubbing the scar over her left eye in irritation, she turned back to Dosu. "Use your contacts. Find them. Gather what forces we have left. We meet at the hideout."

"Yes, captain!" He flash stepped away from her, using every ounce of his speed to do her will.

Tsuchi sighed and closed her eyes. The last time she had tangled with a Shinigami she had sustained the eye injury. Thankfully it only grazed her eyelid and sliced into her eyebrow and cheek, leaving her with a great scar she could boast of.

But now she knew she would go to war. If the Seireitei had taken her men in a sweep she would fight to retrieve them. She was their captain, their leader, and she left no man behind. Her life had been spent in the shadows of the slums but it was her life. She was free. This time when she fought, she might be captured. She might be taken and forced to serve the captains of the Seireitei: the thirteen Court Guard Squads. Perhaps she would even be killed.

Yet to die in battle against a worthy opponent? She would have no regrets if it came to that.

Now she flash stepped away from the empty cave, going to the meeting spot to gather what forces she had left.

* * *

"Is this all we have?" Tsuchi asked absently as she traced a scar on her arm.

"All I could find in short notice," Dosu replied.

Haruki, Kohaku, Chiko, Shin, and Taji. The only five they managed to find. It wasn't enough. She had sixteen in her squad and too many were missing.

"You guys heard of the others?" Tsuchi asked the group.

"I thought I felt Zaku fighting earlier, but his spirit power was quiet before I could get there and he was gone," Chiko stated. "I thought maybe someone pissed him off."

"He gets pissy easy." Tsuchi fingered the katana by her side, calming herself at the feel of her Zanpakutō underneath her fingertips. "But he wouldn't avoid a summons."

"None of them would," Haruki replied. Shin nodded in his agreement.

"So that means something had to happen. Ideas?"

"Nothing could have taken out half of our squad without our knowing except for once place," Taji stated. "It has to be the work of the Seireitei."

Tsuchi swore a few choice obscenities under her breath. "And what do the rest of you fuckers think? Are we voting Seireitei?" Grunts of assent followed along with another nod from the always silent Shin. "That leaves us with two options," Dosu stated with authority. "Either we let them stay there and become part of the thirteen Court Guard Squads, or we fight and bail them out."

"How about using part of your network to spring 'em?" Tsuchi asked her vice-captain.

"I've got connections but not enough for eleven people."

"Fine, fine. Then-" A trickle of danger hit her first and Tsuchi broke off. "They must have expected we would meet about this." The danger became stronger. She was being hunted. "They're coming for us. Scatter and run."

Within half a second the room was clear and the seven fighters flash stepped away in every direction. They were smart and Tsuchi didn't have to teach them evasion tactics but even so, now that they were running five high level spirit pressures revealed themselves. They split apart as well, chasing her fleeting squad and Tsuchi kept running.

She felt when Shin was captured; his spiritual pressure flared before going out of non-existence. Taji was next, followed by Kohaku. Haruki and Chiko were the last to flare, though Chiko's spiritual pressure lasted a few minutes before fading.

Tsuchi kept running toward the caves, the place where she knew Dosu would eventually find her. She snuffed out any spiritual pressure she had and quieted her soul to remain under the radar as she leapt from building to building.

The Shinigami would pay. She would get all of her men back, unharmed, and return them back to the life they deserved to live.

* * *

She could feel when Dosu finally arrived and she stood, anger apparent in her tense frame.

"We are getting them back."

Dosu knew well enough, as well as she, that it would be a suicide mission of sorts. But Tsuchi was not one to leave her comrades behind and live peacefully. If she did not go, she would regret and it would fester into hatred. She could not live her life without trying.

"You know you can't get rid of me that easily," he replied with a smirk. "You've yet to know any of us intimately." With a huff that passed for a laugh Tsuchi finally relaxed, knowing she would not be going alone.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, kid." Dosu raised an eyebrow.

"I'm only two hundred years younger than you, and you're young yourself."

"Fuck off, twerp." Dosu grinned.

"Stop putting it off, captain. Let's kick some ass." They both leapt from the cave together with a single flash step, running beside each other.

"Seriously, you have a fascination with ass."

"And you have a fascination with dicks. Pot meet kettle." Tsuchi laughed with a feral grin.

"You just don't understand how good a dick can be."

"Don't want to."

"Don't be like that, spoilsport. Try it before you knock it."

"Captain," Dosu began with a sigh, "We've had this conversation before. Just because you swing both ways don't mean others are gonna do the same."

"You're just missing out on that sweet dick, boy."

It wasn't necessarily the conversation to have when going to your death, but they were comfortable with this banter. It was normal and they would be themselves when they fought to the end. With a smile, Dosu turned back to his captain as the huge walls of the Seireitei came into view.

"It's been an honor serving you, captain."

"Save the sentimental shit for when we save everyone. You ain't done serving me yet. I don't feel like training another stupid fuck to take your place." Dosu laughed loudly.

"I'm glad it was you I served under."

"I guess I tolerate you. You ain't bad for a vice-captain, even if you like ass." It was the closest Dosu would get in any circumstance and he took it for what it was. She liked him and would miss him.

With that it became quiet as they saw the large gate come into view, and two high level spiritual pressures came into being. Tsuchi and Dosu looked at one another but kept going toward the two. Finally when they landed they saw the captain Tōsen and another at his side.

"Are you Tsuchi from District 67?" The black commander asked. He had always been an enigma to Tsuchi, with the blinders in front of his eyes and quiet demeanor.

"And if I am? Tsuchi drawled.

"Then I will say well met. I am Tōsen and this is my vice-captain Shūhei Hisagi." The other guy held Tsuchi's attention more, with his tattoo of 69 clearly on his face.

"Now that is a pleasure," she drawled out. The vice-captain did not react but Dosu rolled his eyes at her spectacle. With a smirk she turned back to the captain. "As much as I'd love to stay and get…acquainted with Hisagi here, I think we need to talk about why I'm really here."

The captain bowed his head, acknowledging her statement. "That is so. We have taken your squad so that they may be placed within our ranks."

"Why the fuck for? We failed the academy for a reason you know."

"It is not my place to question my orders. I merely do as I am instructed."

"Whatever. It's blind followers like you that made me not want to be here anyway. Give me my men."

"You know that I cannot do as you wish."

"Then we do this the hard way." Tsuchi looked at Hisagi and winked at him, finally drawing a small blush from the man behind his captain.

"For fuck's sake," Dosu swore as he and his captain both drew their Zanpakutōs. Their blades hummed with power as they both called upon their spiritual pressure to fight.

Before they could, however, the captain finally released all of his spiritual pressure, causing Dosu to drop to his knees and Tsuchi to grip her sword tightly.

"There will be no fighting between us. Cry, Suzumashi." Tsuchi had just barely heard the command to start the Shikai before Dosu fell to the ground, completely passed out. She'd always heard that this particular initial release of the Zanpakutō was deadly. Now she knew why.

She could feel herself losing strength to the horrible sound echoing around her and as her sword fell from her limp fingers she could see the captain walking towards her falling form.

"Sleep, Shinigami."

"Fuck you," she managed to get out as her world blacked out.

All in all, those were not bad words to end a life on. Especially for her.

* * *

When she came to, it was with a raging headache and she swore in protest as she opened her eyes. She was alive, that was one good thing. There was sun, which meant she wasn't immediately thrown into a dungeon. Always good. She moved her body and stood up with a slight wobble. She was not tied down or bound in any way. Interesting.

She finally looked around her to see herself in the middle of a training yard, surrounded by Shinigami in black robes. They quieted at her standing up but Tsuchi wasn't going to let this bother her. She simply rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck, taking a lazy look around her. Finally she found a welcome sight.

"Tsuchi!" Her wayward miscreant Zaku was bound to a pole and flanked by two high level spiritual pressure Shinigami.

"That's Tsuchi-taichou to you, asshole." She knew better than to walk over to him so she remained where she was, stretching her body as she tried to fight off the remnants of Tōsen's shikai.

"Don't rescue him, rescue me." Dosu was to the right of Zaku, bound to another pole in the same manner as her miscreant. "Tsuchi-taichou."

"See? About some damn time I get some basic respect. Fuckers."

"Kiss ass," Zaku shot back at Dosu.

"Vice-captain, asshole."

"You with asses, I swear to shit." She could feel the confusion of everyone around her at their odd ways and finally she saw someone step into the ring of people around her.

A pink haired little girl sat on the shoulder of a captain, who was at least two heads taller than anyone else around. He had long spikey hair and bells attached to the end of the hair spikes, and he wore the captain's haori. He had an eyepatch over his right eye and a scar over the left side of his face. Tsuchi smiled, recognizing she had a matching scar even if it was not as long as his.

"How do you feel?" The little pink haired kid asked from the shoulder of the giant man.

"Fantastic!" The obvious sarcasm was lost on the kid and she smiled brightly at the now disgruntled Tsuchi.

"Good! That means you can fight Ken-chan!"

"All right I've had enough of this shit. As much as I'd love to go a few rounds with sex-in-haori captain over there, what in the ever-loving fuck is going down right now?" Many noises erupted around her, mostly of disbelief and horrified gasps. "What?"

"Probably that you wanna bone their captain," Zaku spoke up.

"You got a problem with that?" Tsuchi asked the silent captain, who only grinned.

"None."

"There, see? Everyone's happy," she ended with a shrug of nonchalance.

A man stepped into the circle now, one that she recognized on sight. This was Genryūsai Shigekuni _Yamamoto_ , the leader of the thirteen Court Guard Squads. She knew he could fight, and he was one of the few she respected on principle. She didn't have to fight to know he would destroy her or most of any threats that could appear in the soul society.

"We have heard of your exploits in many of our divisions."

"Who the fuck cares?"

"Shut up, Zaku," Tsuchi snapped. "Let him speak."

"What are you just gonna roll over-" With a quick step Tsuchi was at Zaku's side, whirling a kick to his head. She connected easily and Zaku merely lifted his head. She hadn't hit him hard, just enough to get his attention.

"I ain't rolling over for shit. But he can annihilate anything he wants. I can respect that kind of power. Now shut up, and let me do my captain thing." Tsuchi walked back to the captain. "I'm listening." He inclined his head and continued.

"You keep order in the districts. Kill hollows. That is the mark of a Shinigami."

"It's the mark of a decent person who gives a shit."

"Be that as it may. We have decided to integrate your squad with the Court Guard Squads."

"Why?" Tsuchi questioned. "What does it matter if we are out there?"

"We cannot have a lawless gang running rampant within our districts. It would invite others to do the same, with much less honorable intentions."

"Then let us take care of the opposition."

"So that you can become more of a gang in the future? I cannot allow that within the Soul Society. Not with your level of powers combined."

"I will not serve a simpering master who cowers within these walls. Neither will my squad." The elder chuckled.

"I have heard of you, Tsuchi, and have chosen the captain that will match with your nature." He gestured behind her and Tsuchi turned to see the captain she had hit on earlier.

"What, he's gonna be my captain?"

"This is Zaraki Kenpachi: the leader of eleventh division. He will be assessing your fighting style." Tsuchi sighed.

"I ain't one for tests, ojisan."

"This one is required." Tsuchi flicked her gaze back to the two squad members tied up.

"I know you aren't going to leave me, Tsuchi," Zaku whined as he struggled against his bonds.

"That's Tsuchi-taichou, dick."

She felt the spiritual pressure begin to rise behind her, reminding the captain that she had no choice in the matter than to fight. With a sigh she turned back to the man.

"All right, Kenpachi, what's the deal? I beat you up, you give me my squad members back?" He broke into a feral grin at her challenge.

"You ain't gonna win, woman." This time Tsuchi smiled, for the first time actually considering fighting for the sake of it.

"What, you gonna beat me with your bankai?" His final release of his sword must have been something, because all the people around blanched.

"I don't know it."

"Shikai?"

"Don't know it either," he replied easily.

"Then how the hell did you become captain?"

"I killed the old Kenpachi." Tsuchi blinked.

"Aw hell," Dosu rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what was going to distract his captain.

"So you're saying," she started, her voice a throaty purr, "that without any releases that are required to become a captain, you killed the old one and took his position through power alone?"

"That's exactly what I'm sayin'." With a wide grin Tsuchi straightened and drew her Zanpakutō.

"I knew you were cute, but strong too? You better be worth my time Shinigami. It's not nice to get a girl hot and bothered and leave her unsatisfied." He drew his own Zanpakutō and she noted that it was chipped, scared, and almost broken.

Experimentally Tsuchi sliced through the air, causing a wind slice to fly at the opposite captain. With a flick of his wrist he sliced through the attack. The two edges flew past the captain and slammed into the buildings behind him, making most of the watchers scramble farther away from the fight.

"Don't worry, I can make this last a while." The double meaning had Tsuchi laughing and her two squad members groaning.

"You know, I'm still chained up to a pole and you're here to rescue me, remember that!" Zaku called out.

"You know how she is with a guy she's interested in," Dosu shot back wearily.

"Want to bet how long it is before she knees him in the balls?" Zaku asked with a grin.

"I'm pretty sure she wants those later, so I'll bet she's not going to."

Zaku looked highly offended at the insinuation of his captain in those scenarios. "Ew."

"You fuckers are the one that said I needed to know you all _intimately_ ," she reminded, staring down the captain in front of her. She was distracted, not deaf.

"I didn't say that, that sounds like some Dosu bullshit," Zaku snarkily replied.

"Oi!" the vice-captain protested at the correct insinuation.

"Only thing I said is you got a fascination with penis." Dosu grunted his agreement at Zaku's accusation.

"Can we fucking not right now, you little shits?" The whole spectacle was a sight, and the onlookers were frightened, amazed, and downright shocked at what this whole escapade was turning into. "I came to save your pathetic asses and ya'll gonna sit there, tied to a pole, and give me sass?" Instinctively Zaku and Dosu closed their legs in protective fear. "What I fucking thought."

The captain, finally having enough of their shit, leapt forward with an experimental slice of his own. Tsuchi turned and met his blade with her own. The force of the impact had her sliding back a few feet but she stood her ground easily. She stood with a grin and began to slowly fight him, trading blow for blow as they both kept up easily with each other.

Tsuchi jumped in the air to avoid a slice and slammed her blade into his own with more power than she was going to use. It brought her face dangerously close to his and both feral smiles matched each other in intensity. She knew he was going to be worth her time. This fight was the one she had been waiting for. Craving for. She couldn't resist the temptation and leaned her face forward to kiss his nose in mock insult. He used his immense power and threw her away from him with a strike against her sword, making Tsuchi slide and land on the air.

"That's it, Kenpachi. Give me more." The battle lust had her voice low, husky, and sensual, and he responded in kind.

"You think I'm done with you, woman?"

Tsuchi laughed and leapt into the fray once more, slowness and testing thrown to the wind. Strike after strike they went faster and faster until they used the speed of their flash step to strike against the other. Finally Tsuchi dove contorting her body and twisting to avoid his slice, then using her momentum to slice upward across his chest.

Blood flew into the air, covering her sword and splashing on her face as she stood triumphantly in front of the now bloodied captain. He watched her, his eyes burning and body trembling with excitement. She lifted her Zanpakutō and licked the blood off the tip of her blade slowly, intentionally. Challenging him in the way she knew best: through battle.

"You can cut me?" he asked rhetorically. She wiped one blood spatter off of her cheek and eyed it as if she didn't know what was.

"Don't take me for granted, Za-ra-ki." His eyes lit up at the sound of his name and the way she rolled the name off her tongue. "I can do more to you, if you're a good boy." She licked the blood off of her finger slowly. Sensually.

His laughter was loud and had everyone scrambling away in fear as he began to unleash his massive spiritual power. Even Tsuchi could feel the pull and weight of it, and she had trained herself to withstand power like this. When she remained standing the man began to walk toward her slowly, stalking her. His body glowed with the power he had released and Tsuchi only grinned with anticipation.

When he got into range she whirled and threw a kick at his face. He caught it easily but took another step and forced her leg high and close to her body. He was inches away from her face and she knew, oh she knew exactly how he felt because she was feeling the same.

"I don't think you get it, woman. I am gonna be your captain. That means you do what I say. Not the other way around."

"Make me."

The small stroke of a thumb against the inside of her ankle was almost her undoing. The gesture was meant to be sexual. She could feel herself responding even as he let go of her leg and sliced upwards, causing a huge amount of wind to form around the strike. Tsuchi blocked and avoided the strike by jumping high into the air.

She knew that if he had released all of his power, he would overwhelm her. So she must do the same.

"Sear the moon and sky, Tengoku no kaze." Her Zanpakutō reacted to her command and released into the initial Shikai. The blade of the Zanpakutō looked no different from before, but the pulsing air around the edges of the blade gave her spiritual pressure away. "I command the wind, Zaraki Kenpachi."

"Show me what you got, woman."

It only took his words to launch her into action and they attacked at a frantic pace. Each block and attack caused massive whirls of wind and the air howled as Tsuchi commanded it to attack the captain. Tsuchi drew her Zanpakutō down, leaving a purposeful opening that the captain gleefully took. She blocked with her sword, sliding down the hilt and throwing his blade to the side.

"Air Strike of the Wind Queen."

Her attack slammed into the already bleeding chest of the captain and sent him sliding back a few feet. He looked down to see the new attack had sliced deep into his chest creating rivulets of blood running down his body. After a moment he looked at Tsuchi.

"Finally. Someone I can use this against." He reached for his eyepatch and the whole lot of onlookers all flash stepped away in panic.

"Enough!" The commanding voice of Yamamoto echoed around the pavilion, followed quickly by a huge release of spiritual pressure. This massive force was so great it caused Tsuchi to fall to the ground in a heap and even grab the attention of the fight happy captain.

"Don't get in my way, ji-ji."

"She has proven her worth, Zaraki. Do not continue this fight here." The captain made a move to do just that and the spiritual pressure increased, making Tsuchi fight to breathe.

"Fine." Zaraki sheathed his blade and the pressure relented. Finally Tsuchi could get to her feet even as she gasped for the air she had sorely missed.

"What about my squad? I fought in your stupid test."

"They are being tested by their respective squad leaders. Each candidate will be tested on aptitude and put where their skills will shine the most."

"Then what about those two?"

"They will belong in your squad: the eleventh."

"Then release them." Yamamoto nodded and the bindings holding her two subordinates were released. Each stood as they rubbed the place where the soul bindings had held them.

"Unohana, bind Zaraki's wounds." Another captain appeared at Yamamoto's side and moved to the injured captain. Kenpachi watched her but finally dropped down to a sitting position and threw away his haori to the side to give her better access.

Tsuchi was now granted to a beautiful sight: a topless, bloody, sexy man. She could see his raw strength with each defined muscle and honestly, she would love nothing more than to run her mouth over every single plane of skin.

Yet she had other things to worry about right now, and turned back to the grinning idiot squad member.

"About time you remembered we were there, Tsuchi."

A growl was the only indication she had moved before Zaku had gotten kicked in the side, sending him flying into the building she had destroyed with her wind attacks. He knocked the rest of the wall out and the roof tiles cascaded inward where he had fallen. Dosu whistled at the destruction caused by the clean hit.

"That's Tsuchi-taichou, you fucker."

"Violent bitch," Zaku groaned as the rubble shifted.

"Least it wasn't your balls!" Dosu called out cheerily.

The sarcastic "hooray," from underneath the rubble had both shinigami chuckling.

"I will leave you to acquaint with your captain. Welcome to the thirteen Court Guard Squads." With that Yamamoto left as well as most of the onlookers. The ones that were left stared at her but didn't approach Tsuchi.

"Seriously do I need to wear less or something? What's a girl gotta do to get some attention around here? I even made it red and shit."

"Any less and I'm going to be intimate with your tits," Dosu reminded her. Though it was true that if she removed the bindings she would be topless, it was the principle of the thing she couldn't let slide.

"You ain't gonna be intimate with shit, boy. I'm not even remotely willing to see your bare ass."

"You owe me a look at your bare ass, Captain," Zaku complained as he finally emerged from the broken building. "That hurt like a bitch." He brushed the dirt and excess debris from his clothes, mostly unhurt from the entire ordeal.

"Do you really want the Tsuchi bankai of punishment?" Dosu asked his idiot squad member. "Do you really?" The instinctive coverage of Zaku's manhood had Tsuchi chuckling.

"Aight, fuckers. Get over here." With exaggerated groans Zaku made his way over to them, with a slow, injured gait. "Oh hurry up you dramatic shit." Knowing the threat that was going to come next Zaku immediately came over to her side and all three looked at the new captain. He was now expertly covered in bandages, and the healer who had attended to him, smiled serenely before flash stepping away. Now the captain threw on his haori and walked over to the three of them.

"You're fourth seat. I'll test the other two later." They all nodded at his declaration.

"So does this mean I don't have to say Tsuchi-taichou anymore?"

"Figures the only time you do would be the last time you're able to." She punched Zaku on the arm lightly. "You give me enough trouble anyway. Now you're someone else's problem."

"Joke's on you, I'm always your problem," he replied easily.

"Fuck off."

"If you change it to fuck you, I'm down." Tsuchi rolled her eyes.

"How did I even deal with you? How didn't I kill you?"

"I asked that question every single day, captain," Dosu replied before catching himself. "Uh…"

"Just call me Tsuchi. Shit, man, don't make this complicated."

"Ken-chan!" The pink haired kid landed on his shoulder again and drew the attention of the three bickering Shinigami. "Now that we're done, we should eat!" He grunted his assent. "But first, you should get them clothes. Wait, I'll take you to show your rooms! What are your names?"

"The mischevious shit is Zaku." Zaku protested behind her. "My vice, well, my right hand hand is Dosu." Dosu inclined his head. "And I'm Tsuchi."

"Let me take you two to your new rooms," she gestured to Zaku and Dosu. "You're gonna stay in a different area than Tsuchi!" Both looked to me once more for confirmation.

"I ain't your commander anymore. Do what you want." It was a charged second later and Tsuchi swore. "It'll be fine, fuckers. Just follow the kid." Finally they did as she bade and she sighed in frustration as they left her and Zaraki alone. "They'll look up to you eventually. Just gonna take some getting used to."

"I don't give a shit." He had enough power to where he could put them in their place if he wanted to, but Tsuchi was glad he was giving her old squad some leeway. Habits were hard to break. "Come on, woman." He began walking and Tsuchi followed him dutifully.

"Where are we going?"

"Clothes."

"Oh shit, am I going to have to wear those awful black robes?" A grunt was her confirmation. "Don't make me wear those."

"Quit your bitching and wear the damn stuff," Kenpachi shot back irritably. Tsuchi grinned at that; he was like her in a lot of ways. She could appreciate where she had been placed and thanked Yamamoto for at least considering where she would be most comfortable.

"Whatever, Za-ra-ki," she rolled his name as she had before and his intense eyes whipped back to her again. "What, you want me to call you captain? Sounds like some kink shit you'd be into."

His hand was at her throat and pushed her against a wall before she even had time to think about what she'd said. He crowded her body with his own, encasing her with the wall and his own muscles.

Honestly Tsuchi couldn't have wished for anything better. The hand on her throat was firm, but gentle. He wasn't aiming to hurt, only to pin her, but with his strength the action was nothing more than foreplay and a turn on. She licked her lips and brought a hand up to his chest. As she moved her hand lower and lower she could feel muscles tensing underneath her and she could almost purr with satisfaction. He lowered his head and kissed her hard on the mouth with almost bruising pressure, but she responded in kind. She _needed_ this man and their fight had been nothing short of sex.

"At least I'm not into getting choked out." He released her and Tsuchi laughed, not fazed in the slightest.

"Hey, a girl's gotta like what she can. You just happen to be good at it." He flicked his gaze to her, then back in front of him. "You got anyone, Zaraki?" Tsuchi wasn't the type to play coy; if she wanted something, she went for it.

"Yachiru." When he was met with a blank look, he clarified. "The pink haired brat."

"What, you're dating the kid?" He looked at her strange and she rolled her eyes once. "I was asking if you're fucking anyone."

"I'm not."

"Wanna be?" he said nothing and Tsuchi sighed in rejection. "Right, right. I'll behave."

Both of them turned into a huge building on the right and entered it. It seemed to be a warehouse of some type and Kenpachi went into the back and gestured toward the rows of black robes.

"Ew."

"Just do it, woman."

Tsuchi removed the small tattered cloak from around her waist and then finally undid her hakama, dropping both to the floor and leaving herself in her underwear and chest bindings. She didn't mind nudity; she was captain to a squad full of men and it was a weakness she had gotten over early on. Idly she browsed through the robes to find her size until she became aware of the quietness behind her.

"What?" she asked as she turned. However, she was still as she saw Kenpachi.

His eyes were molten, his body tense and still. He watched her hungrily and Tsuchi finally realized that she hadn't been rejected.

"You know," she started. "I bet you're the type of man that could fuck me senseless on the floor. Want to prove me right?"

He walked forward slowly. Silently. "You've got one chance to say no."

"Too bad, I'm not taking it." She matched him and stood against him even as he crowded her, pushing her back into the soft clothes at her back. "If you think you're going to intimidate me out of what is coming around to be the best fucking of my life, you have another thing coming."

"You had your chance."

Zaraki took a hand and quickly ripped apart her chest bindings, leaving her bare from the top up.

"You know, someone could come in here," she moaned as he grabbed her breasts with a hand. He held her throat and pushed her back against the wall as he'd done before, making her breath catch.

"Like you give a shit." He leaned down and bit her neck hard, not enough to leave blood, but enough to leave a bruise that would form. "Every time this mark fades, I'm going to put it back on you again." The hand on her breast moved to her legs and she gasped with pleasure even as his words made her body tremble with anticipation. "Everyone is going to know you're fucking me. That you're mine."

"I don't care who knows I'm fucking you."

"And that's why you're going to be my woman," he growled in her ear, his hips rolling against hers. With a needy laugh she grabbed his haori and brought him as close as their bodies could fit.

She nibbled his ear once and he made a sound of pleasure. Taking the chance, she whispered into his ear.

"You're well worth my time, Zaraki."


End file.
